


Like This Is The Worst I've Done

by silent_pen



Series: Dramione Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edging, F/M, Ficlet, Light Bondage, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen
Summary: A short smut plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Decided to add it with my other Dramione prompts ficlets. Enjoy!Summary: Draco has a few moments to spare before a big board meeting at Malfoy Enterprises...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Like This Is The Worst I've Done

Draco licked his lips as he felt the warmth gathering between his fingertips as he delicately teased the sensitive folds of Hermione Granger’s cunt. She was withering beneath her emerald silk bonds, trapping her against his large, oak bed as he tormented her mercilessly. He could hear her choked moans as they slipped around then golden snitch ball gag he had placed firmly between her teeth, unable to ignore the irony of the witch’s udder distaste for his favorite sport.

Draco lazily drew his fingers from between her thighs, bringing them up to his face so he could gaze at the shininess of her wetness against his long, thin fingers. His eyes met her dilated ones as he slowly brought them to his mouth, sucking gently along each finger, making sure to lift every drop of her from between his digits.

She whimpered as he settled his hand on top of her soft, plush abdomen, running his palms against her skin in slow, soothing circles. He could feel her muscles twitch beneath his hand as she coaxed her arousal with his intimate touch. He smiled down at her, admiring her as she was reduced to putty in his hands. He could take her any way he wanted to just then, she would be powerless to stop him, she would enjoy it in face, knowing that she enjoyed every way he had taken her before. However, this time was a bit different, the clock ticking away their time together as his first meeting of the day drew nearer.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered against the shell of her ear before dragging the lobe into his mouth and between his teeth. He sucked lightly at the small lump of skin and grinned when she groaned, knowing that her ears were a very sensitive spot that sent shivers of pleasure straight to her groin whenever he paid them special attention.

“I have a mind to keep you like this all day,” he teased, kissing the space beneath her ear before he trailed his way down her jaw before he came to the corner of his mouth. “Perhaps I’ll let you lay here while I’m gone,” he mused, noticing the look of horror on her face knowing that she might not get her release for hours. “Perhaps it will do you some good to have nothing to do but think of what I will do to you when I get back.”

He felt his cock nudge her in the side and groaned, pushing into her a little more. “Can you imagine the restraint I’ll have to put myself through not to hex every bloody board member in this blasted meeting and come home to you before lunch time?” He brought up his hand to caress her cheek. “You are my only weakness.”

Hermione shuddered, staring up at him as her eyes began haze with lust as she felt his hand creep between her thighs once more. His thumb brushed against her swollen clit, peeking out from between her folds and she gasped, her hips coming off the bed as much as the bonds around her legs would allow, shaking as she settled back down along the mattress.

She was so distracted by his hand buried between her thighs, that she didn’t even noticed his head moving towards her chest before she felt his lips wrap around her right nipple, sucking the hardened knot into his mouth and sucking lightly. She screamed under him, her back arching off the bed, sobs flooding around her gag as he simultaneously stuffed two long fingers between her folds. She could feel him smirking around her breast, but she didn’t care, she was too busy trying to control her rapid breathing as he worked his long fingers in and out of her, coaxing a fire below her navel that threatened to devour her in an instant.

She could feel her legs stiffening as she balanced along the edge, sweat coating her forehead as she could just taste her release. And then his fingers were gone…

Hermione whimpered, thrashing against her bonds as she desperately tried to chase after her orgasm, but it was too late. She felt Draco’s went hand against her stomach, pressing her back against the mattress, a sinister smirk along his lips.

“That’s just a little taste of what is to come, my love,” he whispered before he delicately placed a kiss along her forehead before he extracted himself from the bed. Hermione couldn’t believe him as he left her there, naked and strapped to his bed as he headed for the door. She called out to him, but he didn’t turn back to her until he was at the door.

“Try not to be too mad, love,” he said as he eyed her nakedness with that devilish smirk. “Don’t your beloved muggles say that absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

Hermione just glared at him.

“Oh please,” he smirked back at her. “Like this is the worst I’ve ever done.”

A glass to his left shattered, as Hermione’s nonverbal magic exploded from her in her frustration, eyeing him dangerously as he shut the door with a slight chuckle, hearing the locking mechanism in the door close with a soft clit.

Draco tossed the key to his room into his left breast pocket, whistling as he made his was down the hallway towards the floo in his private library. Once he was at his office, surrounded by stuff, old men droning on and on about corporate finances and other boring things, Draco couldn’t seem to shake off the image of the undoubtedly very irate witch that was currently strapped to his bed.

“Fuck it,” he hissed, jumping to his feet, startling the other men in the room. “Do whatever the hell you want,” he told them with a dismissive wave of his hand, before he turned to his floo. He was in his Manor and bounding towards his door, blasting through the lock with his own nonverbal magic, his eyes falling on the witch he couldn’t seem to get out of his head.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the feral look in his eyes and settled across the bed, a smirk suddenly forming on her face as she realized why he had come back so quickly.

Draco crossed the room in seconds, tearing off his clothes as he wet, crawling up the bed and burying two fingers into her cut as buried his mouth against her thought, biting down in just the way she like it. He felt her call out at his sudden taking of her and he vanished the gag around her mouth along with the bonds at her hands and feet.

“You’ll pay for that,” she warned as she grasped his head with her hands, bringing his head so she could capture his lips with her mouth. He hummed in approval as he pulled his fingers out of her, stroking his cock as he centered it between her thighs.

“Are you ready?” he breathed in between kisses, shaking above her with the need to be inside of her.

“Yes,” she answered, pulling her hips to meet his, the both of them moaning when she brushed the tip of his cock. He slid into her effortlessly and immediately began a steady pace as they both called out each other names the closer they came to their mutual climax.

Hermione hands came to his shoulders where they dug in deliciously to his skin and he bit down on her shoulder one last time before she came flying apart beneath him, his own need stiffening his body above her as he shuddered his release.

He nearly forgot to move to the side before he fell on top of her, hearing her small giggles as she turned towards him, her naked breasts pushing up against his naked torso as she molded herself to him.

“That was brilliant,” she whispered between them, giving him a small peck on the underside of his jaw. “But if you ever try that again,” she warned, nibbling along his jaw, “I’ll tress you like a hog and tease you until your mind melts into warm butter.”

Draco shivered, bringing her into his arms where she wrapped herself around him, yawning into his chest. He smiled as he snuggled into her, already dreaming of the delicious ways he would wake her up after a bit of a nap.


End file.
